


little puzzle piece

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, it's fluff, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard





	little puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetjasmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetjasmi/gifts).



The room was filled with a warm orange tone, the last rays of sunlight tinting the walls and the two players who were still there. Akaashi was leaning towards Bokuto, both hands trapping the ace between his body and the wall, a serious look on his face and a slight trembling on his lips.

 

“I like you, Bokuto-san.”

 

The words flowed easily through his mouth. They were easy to listen and Bokuto wanted to hear them again and again and again. It sounded like music, his favorite music, and turned his brain into jelly.

 

Bokuto opened and closed his mouth a thousand times, frowning while trying to figure out how to voice his feelings. He liked him too. He needed to tell him this. But he also didn’t want to scare the other. And no way he could sound as cute as Akaashi.

 

So, obviously, he wasn’t able to say a single word. Not even when he saw Akaashi picking his things up from the floor and turning his back, and walking to the door and leaving. He wasn’t able to keep himself from falling to the ground, legs trembling because _holy shit he ruined everything_. Akaashi must hate him. He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He should’ve said something. He wanted to yell that he felt the same and that he was just so happy. But he stayed silent and frozen, sustaining Akaashi’s gaze with his own, not a single word daring to leave his mouth.

 

He banged his head on the wall, feeling awful. How could he hurt Akaashi like this? The answer was pretty simple though: he couldn't. He would not hurt him. He was going to apologise. Yes. He needed to apologise and tell Akaashi that he felt the same. And maybe kiss him. He’d definitely kiss him. A warm feeling took over the void in his chest, giving way to hope of getting things right.

 

He needed to get things right… right now.

 

He exited the club room like a storm, rushing through halls and students and teachers alike. His legs were still sore from training so much, but he willed them to keep moving, keep running. His body unconsciously followed that path, a path that Bokuto knew well. Too well.

 

Soon enough he was standing at the front of Akaashi’s door, knocking insistently. His mother opened the door after a short while, her face turning into a huge grin when she saw Bokuto.

 

“Koutarou! What a surprise! Keiji just got here, want me to call him?”

 

Before Bokuto could open his mouth, he heard a voice - Akaashi’s voice - coming from the inside of the house.

 

“Mom, let him in…”

 

Keiji’s mother stepped aside and rushed Bokuto inside, gesturing towards the stairs, a soft but persistent scowl on her face.

 

Bokuto looked up and saw Akaashi retreating to his room, leaving him behind. He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, scared even. Akaashi didn’t usually leave him behind like that. It was weird.

 

He felt weird.

 

Stepping inside Keiji’s room felt different somehow. It was the same room still, with his clothes all over the place and books everywhere, but something had changed and Bokuto couldn’t quite pinpoint what. His gaze fell upon Akaashi, who was sitting on his bed and patting it, inviting the older boy to sit beside him.

 

It was an invitation that Bokuto couldn’t refuse, but wasn't quite ready to accept. Still, his legs moved and soon he was sitting right were the other indicated. He inhaled deeply, letting the smell of Akaashi’s room fill his lungs.

 

It felt cozy and warm, but his body was shaking a bit.

 

Being so close to Akaashi always made him feel intense emotions. Usually, he felt a wave of calmness and focus. Sometimes, he felt like electricity was coursing through his body. It wasn't too often, but sometimes being around Akaashi for extended periods of time made him feel light and air headed, like his company was all Bokuto needed to live. Earlier that same day, in the locker room, Akaashi made him feel loved, which was new.

 

This was new too. This was the first time he felt so nervous around Akaashi

 

“Bokuto-san.”

 

Words escaped his mind again when he heard the other's voice so close to himself. It was unusual, hearing Akaashi's voice shaking a bit. Bokuto scanned the room once again and found a pretty interesting pile of notebooks at the other end of the room, surprisingly at the very opposite side of where Akaashi was. Not that he was trying to avoid looking at Akaashi, oh no, no way. He heard the rustling of fabric and a shy clearing of throat before he heard Akaashi's voice again, even closer this time.

 

“So… do you have something to tell me?”

 

He nodded, still struggling to find his voice, his words. Bokuto thought he heard a muffled chuckle, but that wasn't possible, was it? He could feel Akaashi near him, very close but not quite enough, his warmness seeping in slowly and making his senses go numb.

 

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit._

He was supposed to say something, and quickly!

 

His brain short circuited and he could only stare at his own feet, amazed by his own helplessness.

 

He spurted out the first set of words that came to mind.

 

“It is meaningless without you!”

 

Akaashi would understand. He'd understand that the reason behind his words was that he loved to play volleyball not only because he was good - he really was, mind you - and had tons of fun, but because it was what connected him to Akaashi and brought them together in the first place. He wouldn't have met him if it wasn't for volley, he wouldn't have become friends with him if it wasn't for volley, he wouldn't have fallen in love with him if it wasn't for volley.

 

He wouldn't be there, nervously fiddling with the edge of his shorts, or feeling the warmth that came from Akaashi's body infiltrate his own, or looking at that mess fondly, and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't be partying and his eyes wouldn't sting a little and his leg would definitely not be moving on its own out of nervousness.

 

He finally gathered up the courage to glance at Akaashi, who was still sitting by his side on the bed. Still, as in was still there, but also still as in didn't look like he was breathing at all.

 

What's going on? What's wrong? Did I mess up? Did I say something wrong and now we're done forever and Akaashi will never look at me again?

 

The other's mouth crisped and he licked his lips, a puzzled expression all over his face. He didn't seem mad, but for Koutaro that was like a knife to the chest.

 

_I messed u-_

“What do you mean, Bokuto-san?”

 

_Oh._

Akaashi had turned towards him entirely, legs crossed on the bed and head cocked to the side. He was slightly hunched over, both hands resting on his feet, like when they stretched out before practice.

 

Holy shit he was gorgeous.

 

Bokuto swallowed hard, willing his heart to calm down. It didn't calm down. It was threatening to jump out of his chest any second now, beating with loud thumps and badumps and it was all resonating in his brain, the rush of blood rampaging through his ears so loud he was sure Akaashi could hear it too. But he wasn't hearing it. In fact, it was him, Bokuto, who wasn't hearing at all. He figured this while he looked at Akaashi saying something but couldn't quite listen to his words. Breathing and mentally cursing himself, Koutarou tried to remain as calm as possible while he tried to figure out what the other was speaking.

 

“...u alright, Bokuto-san? You look a bit pale and your eyes ar-”

 

“I like you, Akaashi.”

 

It was sudden. And easy. Surprisingly easy. The words got out on their own, tired of waiting for the right moment after being stuck in Bokuto’s throat for so long. Akaashi looked at him, mouth open and words lost. He looked half confused and half relived, with a hint of amusement and a good measure of smugness.

 

He still looked like a dream.

 

“Are you messing with me, Bokuto-san?” His face was starting to melt into a smile, but the question was asked in a serious tone. Bokuto answered immediately, unable to stop after he started talking.

 

“No way I'd joke with something like this! I really like you, since forever. Since you joined the volleyball team. You are always by my side when I need and I know that is a lot. No one has this much patience in dealing w-”

 

Whatever he'd say next would have to wait. Akaashi heard enough and was eager to shut Bokuto’s mouth with his lips. Koutarou let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed under the other's touch. It felt good. It felt like breathing fresh air for the first time and like he stopped breathing at all.

  
It felt like he belong right there, right in the middle of Akaashi’s little chaos, amidst the books and photographs and piles of clothes. Like a missing puzzle piece that had finally fallen into place.


End file.
